la guerre adjaquante
by madjan
Summary: voila imaginez ce qu'il se passerait si on mettait des adjaquants dans l'univers de kuzco
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers : tout les perso qui apparaîtrons dans cette fics m'appartienne sauf les perso de Disney voila.

Prologue

Akrianne

Dans un pays lointain, au temps des incas vivait un jeune empereur qui avait été extrêmement gâté par la vie, (mais quelques année plus tard il fut transformé en lama par sa propre conseillère) mais nous reviendrons quelques année plus tôt c'est-à-dire 2 ans avant.

Son père avait été tué par selon lui des adjaquants.

Les adjaquants font partis des principaux groupes jugés par l'inca et sa famille comme gang dangereux. Ils ont la particularité d'avoir des cheveux et des yeux d'une couleur anormale, généralement leurs couleur des cheveux est la même que ceux de leurs yeux.

Un homme dirigeait cette bande, nommé Vilca, marié avec une jeune femme sous le nom de Jadna.

Mais les membres de ce réseau les plus redoutés étaient étonnamment une gamine de 15 ans nommée Pantheras son surnom était ainsi, car elle avait un tatouage en forme de panthère sur le bras droit, et surtout elle était accompagné d'une magnifique panthère qui n'avait pas de couleur défini. La légende dit que lorsque le solstice d'hivers approchait elle devenait blanche comme la neige, lorsque l'été apparaissait elle quittait sa robe hivernale, pour une robe bleue comme la nuit. Ce n'était qu'à 2 saisons qu'elle changeait de couleur.

Un autre membre de ce réseau était redouté bien plus redouté qu'elle, s'était Akrianne, celle qui accompagnait et surveillait Panthéras, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine.

Dans la ville, située à quelques mètres du palais marchaient 2 jeune femmes masqué vêtu de noir, la plus jeune laissait deviner par ses formes que c'était une adolescente, elle avait les cheveux et les yeux bleu, elle était ni trop maigre ni trop grosse, ce qui avait par contre de gênant c'est que sur son visage masqué, pouvait se lire une expression de démence, seul ses yeux de tueur était dévoilé. Elle possédait, une longue cape, noir de dos et de face elle était bleu. Cette gamine possédait un magnifique bâton bleuté, avec une lame grise dont du sang coulait de cette même lame.

Une panthère bleuté était à coté d'elle, en train de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

La 2nd femme qui était à coté d'elle observait les alentour avec inquiétude, observant les villageois s'enfermer dans leurs maison. Elle était assez grande, sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux, de chaque couleur, c'est-à-dire noire pour l'œil gauche et jaune pour l'œil droit.

Elle possédait comme arme qu'un arc de couleur noir, rouge.

Elle tourna son regard en direction de Panthéras, elle lui rendit en plus menacent.

Soudain elles arrêtèrent leurs marches macabres, des gardes se dirigèrent vers elles, leurs ordonnant de s'arrêter, Akrianne voulu se rendre mais dans le regard de Panthéras, elle ne voulait pas y entendre comme ça, et se précipita sur les gardes sous le regard effaré d'Akrianne, les tuant dans d'atroces souffrances, en quelque seconde 4 des 6 gardes tombèrent sois décapité, sois découpée en plusieurs partis.

Alors que Panthéras leva sa lame pour tué les 2 derniers, elle sentis une flèche effleuré son visage, elle s'aperçut que des gardes sortaient de partout, elle ne savait plus que faire.

Elle sentis quelqu'un la frapper dans le dos :

« IMBECILE ! Quand je te donne des instructions, c'est pour les suivre et non faire le contraire ! Tu as voulu faire ta tueuse, et maintenant on a les gardes aux trousses ! Panthéras, tu ne t'en sortiras pas contre autant de garde, alors va t'en !

-PFF tes instructions ! Je ne pense pas que te constituer prisonnière arrange nos affaires !

- quoi comment tu sais ça ?

- je t'ai surpris en pleine conversation avec notre chef ! »

Mais avant qu'Akrianne n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, un des gardes se jeta sur elles.

L'adolescente se débattit et asséna un coups de bâton assez violent, puis soudain Akrianne attrapa la jeune fille et la jeta quelque mètres plus loin, puis elle lui cria :

« Va t'en ! Il est temps que tu prennes conscience des choses, et moi que j'accomplisse mon devoir d'adjaquante alors part, dépêche toi ! »

La jeune soldat, rangea son arme dans son fourreau dorsale puis elle prit la fuite, en compagnie de sa panthère. Laissant derrière elle Akrianne, qui se rendit sans aucune résistance, ils lui attachèrent ses bras, dans le dos, puis la menèrent au palais.

Panthéras avait trouvé comme moyen de s'échapper d'emprunter les toits de la ville, les gardes étaient tellement malins qu'ils n'avaient pas pensée qu'elle emprunterait ce chemin.

Du haut de sa cachette elle observa la scène, puis elle prit dans sa poche avant, un papier jaunit par le temps, puis elle mit une espèce de poudre dedans. Elle enleva son masque, puis elle mit sa roulée à la bouche, s'approcha d'une torche qui était à quelques mètres en dessous. Alluma sa roulée et la fuma silencieusement et repensa à ce qu'Akrianne lui avait dit.

Après avoir finis, elle se releva jeta sa cigarette roulée, puis l'écrasa fermement, remis son masque, et elle pensa :

« Akrianne tu es courageuse mais vraiment conne ! », puis elle fit signe à sa panthère et sauta de toit en toit.

Pendant ce temps au palais, une horde d'homme armée, poussant une jeune femme, arrivèrent dans une salle où se trouvait un jeune homme de seize ans regardant avec amusement cette situation :

« Et ben on peut dire que les adjaquants sont comme du savons, à chaque fois qu'on les attrape, ils nous glissent entre nos mains mais la je ne sais pas si ce sera le cas aujourd'hui !

Si je me suis laisser capturer c'est pour une raison simple, c'est pour payer les crimes de ma bande ! dit elle tristement

Est-ce que tu sais, quel est la peine pour un meurtre d'un homme d'état c'est-à-dire mon père ?

La mort ? Fit Akrianne

Exactement ! Bon j'en ait marre de cette audition, qu'on l'emmène, vous l'exécuterez sur l'échafaud qui se trouve au milieu de notre ville, bien sure une mort rapide par décapitation suffira ! »dit il d'un ton non intéresser par la situation.

Les gardes emmenèrent la jeune femme, hors du palais et partirent dans la prison des condamner qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

La marche était silencieuse, les citadins sortaient de leurs maisons barricader, pour observer l'étrange cortège. Ils avaient l'air heureux que cette criminel ait été enfin capturer, ils criaient des injure à l'adjaquante, et remerciaient les gardes d'avoir arrêter un tel monstre.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la ville où aucun humain à part des soldats et d'autres concerner, l'adjaquante commença à leurs parler :

« Alors satisfait d'avoir enfin réussit une mission ?

-tu es bien bavarde tout d'un coup petit !

-oui c'est sure, en même temps, vous êtes assez bêtes, pour accusez mon gang de tout les crimes qui subsiste dans ce pays !

-que dit tu ?

-sachez que pour l'assassinat du père de l'empereur Kuzco, ce n'est pas nous, qui l'avons tué mais nos ennemis !

-et tu crois qu'on va gober ça ! Ricanèrent les soldats

- vous croyez que c'est les adjaquants les plus dangereux alors que vous ne connaissez pas les autres bandes !

-et quels sont les autres bande ? demanda cyniquement l'un d'eux

-l'une des bandes les plus connu ce sont les oeils d'argents que les adjaquants et moi avons surnommer les red and black. »

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment ils regardèrent la jeune femme, puis un drôle de petit bonhomme apparut :

« AH ! La voila-la cette-te ga-gamine ?

-nan c'est pas Panthéras ça en est une autre ! répondit l'un des hommes musclé

-AH AH, je-je com-comprend, veuillez me-me suivre ! »

Ils conduisirent Akrianne vers une cage, elle rentra dedans sans faire d'histoire, ils détachèrent ses liens, refermèrent la cage et l'élevèrent en hauteur grâce à une poulie.

Le chef des gardes s'approcha de gérant de la prison et lui demanda :

« Ne risque pas t'elle de s'échapper ?

-l'endroit est en-encore mieux garder qu-que le palais. »

Et sur ses belles paroles, les soldats partirent, laissant Akrianne seule dans ses pensées, des hommes extrêmement musclé, étaient partout, l'évasion sans se faire remarquer était impossible.

La nuit tombât, la prisonnière observa la lune qui l'éclairait de sa pâle lumière, elle entendit des grognements émettre depuis le couloir, elle vit qu'une panthère noire, était en train de courir, le surveillant de la prisonnière poursuivit la jeune panthère, à travers les couloirs.

Soudain la cage d'Akrianne, elle vit que Panthéras, était accroché à l'un de ces barreaux :

« J'en ait pour deux minutes à faire sauté cette serrure !

-Nan ne fait pas ça, je veux rester ici !

-Quoi ? Tu es débile ou quoi si je te laisse ici, demain à la même heure tu ne seras plus de ce monde, alors ne fait pas ta conne ! »

Akrianne donna une claque à la gamine :

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

je ne veux plus faire partis des adjaquants ! Et si je pars du gang, il y aura un de vous et même toi qui devras m'exécuter pour éviter que je ne révèle nos secret aux humains !

pourquoi veux tu faire ça ? Pourquoi veux tu nous quittez, nous formons une grande famille !

Arrête ! Tes conneries, au départ les membres des adjaquants, n'étaient pas des assassins qui prennent du plaisir à tuer les gens ! J'ai vue ton regard plusieurs fois, tu prend un malin plaisir à exécutez tes victimes de ta lame, y compris les innocentes !

Elle ne répondit rien, sur le moment, puis elle repris :

« Alors c'est à cause de moi, me craindrais tu Akrianne ?

je te crains quand tu t'en prends à eux ! »

Panthéras sauta de la cage, la jeune femme l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Rend moi un dernier service, même fait moi une promesse, ne t'en prend plus aux humains, surtout ceux qui m'exécuteront demain, que ce soit les gardes et même carrément les chefs ne les tue pas sous le prétexte que se soit eux qui m'ait donner la mort.

-Akrianne, tu as été mon enseignante aux armes, je ne peux que te remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait, mais ce que tu me demande ne sera possible que si les humains ne me cherche pas ! Adieu ! »

Et Panthéras siffla avec ses doigts sa panthère et s'enfuit dans la nuit, avec elle, laissant sa titulaire et son amie dans la sombre et froide prison.

Le lendemain, un soleil rouge se leva, et déjà montait sur l'estrade, Akrianne, et son bourreau, l'empereur n'assistait pas aux exécutions, il les trouvait ignobles, même si il condamnait à mort ceux qui avaient fauté.

Akrianne s'agenouilla, observa la jeune foule qui les observait, son visage était dévoilé, elle observa les alentours, elle vit que Panthéras et un homme blond était sur un toit en train d'observer.

Le bourreau demanda à la condamnée si elle avait des dernières volontés, elle répondit positivement de la tête et dit des dernières paroles :

« Panthéras n'oubli pas ta promesse, Adieu ! »

Puis elle posa sa tête sur le support qui avait été fait pour ça. Tout ce passa vite, sa tête fut tranchée, d'un seul coup, les cris de foule heureuse furent interrompus par une personne qui hurlait :

« AKRIANNE !!!!!!! »

Puis elle s'effondra et laissa couler toutes les larmes, frappant du point le toit où ils étaient. Le jeune homme blond releva la jeune femme et partirent de ce lieu rapidement.

Fin du prologue

Note de l'auteur : voila le prologue est fini j'espère que vous vous êtes pas trop emmerder, le prochain chapitre se passera quelques année plus tard

Bye bye


	2. l'avertissement

Chapitre 1

L'avertissement

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le repère Adjaquant.

Panthéras fixait la ville, les yeux vides, elle se trouvait sur l'un des toits des bâtiments de la ville souterraine.

Elle revit cette horrible scène, Akrianne sa meilleure amie avait périt exécuter par les humains.

Sa haine n'a jamais été aussi grande, mais ce n'était pas les êtres humains qu'elle détestait ni même l'empereur c'était carrément elle-même.

Pourquoi l'avait elle laissée mourir ? Même si c'est la défunte qui l'a souhaité, Panthéras n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi.

Soudain une belle panthère atterrit sur le toit, se dirigea vers sa maîtresse et s'y frotta affectueusement.

La jeune fille se leva d'un seul coup prit une roulée dans sa poche, la fourra délicatement dans sa bouche, alors qu'elle allait l'allumer une voix l'interpella :

« Tu me fait pitié, tu ne peux pas vivre sans ta clope quotidienne tu me dégoûtes ! » déclara le jeune homme blond qui venait de la rejoindre.

Elle préféra ce retourner, le toisa puis déclara :

« Laisse moi ! »

Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord du toit et se laissa tomber…..

Quelques années plus tard

Le soleil émettait ses faibles rayons de lumières sur le village, mais il était impuissant, ne pouvait faire fondre l'épaisse couche de neige, qui avait recouvert toute les plantes.

Des enfants étaient en train de faire des batailles de neiges, alors que d'autres avait autres choses à faire…..

C'était le cas, d'un homme, assez grand, débonnaire et imposant. Ca c'était Pacha, un paysan certes mais qui était tout de même chef de son village. Il lui était arriver une drôle d'aventure il y avait à peine 6 mois, entre une conseillère hystérique et un certain empereur imbu de lui-même. D'autant plus que sa femme avait mis un bébé au monde dont il s'occupait beaucoup.

Sa femme se nommait Chicha, intelligente et belle, était l'une de ses qualité bien qu'on pouvait aussi voire aisément de l'espièglerie, tout comme ses enfants Chaca et Typo.

Donc pour en revenir la petite famille était occuper à faire des préparation, qu'elle préparation me demanderez vous ? Tout simplement la fête qui allait avoir lieu, pour célébré le solstice d'hiver, enfin ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à préparer, ils n'avaient plus qu'a attendre les invités qui ne devaient plus tarder.

« Chicha tu es sure que tu va y arriver avec tes plats ?

-T'inquiète pas ! »

Dans la paisible maison, on entendis un énorme bruit, de fracassage de porte et un gémissement :

« BOOM BABY !

-AYEUUU !! Hurla Pacha qui venait de se prendre la porte en pleine tête.

-Excuse moi, déclara une voix qui était en train de mourir de rire, pas trop de mal ?

-Kuzco, je vois que t'arrive à faire des entrés discret tu pourrais rejoindre les adjaquants si tu voulais !

-AH ! AH ! Ah ! Très drôle » dit il en lui tendant sa main pour le relever.

Qui était Kuzco ? Nan promis je ne me mets pas à chanter, tout simplement l'empereur du Pérou, et l'ami de Pacha, sans lui, l'Inca n'aurait pas pu revenir à son état d'origine.

Kuzco observa les alentours puis il demanda :

« Où sont tes gosses ? »

Chaca et Typo étaient derrière lui en train de mettre de la neige dans sa capuche, puis ils rabattirent la capuche.

Kuzco hurla puis il tomba sur le sol, les enfants se précipitèrent sous l'œil amusé de leur père :

« Kuzco on rigolais ! Oh mon dieu on l'a tué ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, papa c'est Chaca !

QUOI ? C'est toi qui as eu cette idée ! répliqua t'elle

Nan toi !

Toi !

Toi !

Je suis un mort vivant, je vais rejoindre le camps des adjaquant beuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu » fit Kuzco avec une voix terrifiante, ce qui fit décamper les 2 marmots pour aller se planquer derrière Pacha

« Courageux mais pas téméraire ! »Déclara Pacha

Kuzco était presque mort de rire, le paysan posa sa main sur son épaule :

« Il vaudrait mieux vous changez, vous allez tombez malade !

-ouai j'y vais, allez je reviens ce soir, si y a un prob je serait plus la. »

Puis il retourna dans sa petite case qu'il avait fait construire il y avait quelques temps.

Il rentra à l'intérieur de la case, il remarquait soudainement une étrange odeur, une odeur de fumée, il ouvrit en grand les fenêtres, pour tomber nez à nez avec une panthère blanche.

Kuzco allait hurler quand il sentis quelques choses dans son dos, quelque chose de métallique :

« Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais rien ! Referme le volet ! »

Il obéit, se retourna et vit son agresseur, une jeune femme, qui avait des cheveux long des yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux, bleu. Elle pointait vers lui une épée avec du sang rouiller.

Elle avait une roulée à la bouche, tira dessus, puis elle recracha la fumée.

« Panthéras, dit Kuzco avec dégoût

- je préfère Madjané maintenant ! Précisa t'elle en insistant un peu plus avec son arme.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux !

Moi rien en particulier, mais j'ai un message de la part de Sharas !

C'est qui Sharas ?

Tu as 24 heures pour quitter le village, passe outre de ce délai et je reviendrais pour m'occuper de toi personnellement.

Pour qui te prend tu ? Tu crois que tu vas me donner des ordres ! » dit il, rouge de colère.

Madjané lui assena un coup de poing à la figure :

« Je pense que tu n'es pas en mesure de ne pas m'écouter, tu sais bien que j'ai décimé des peuples sur un coups de tête ! » siffla t'elle

Il la fixa, silencieusement, il essuya le peu de sang qui coulait à sa bouche, puis se releva.

Madjané lança sa roulée au sol et l'écrasa :

« Au faite t'amuse pas à me cafter à tes amis, sinon je reviendrais, avec quelques un des adjaquant, histoire de mettre à feu et à sang ce paisible village ! Tchao ! »

Elle enfila une espèce de capuchons, en sautant par la fenêtre, fit signe à sa panthère qui la suivit sans discuter, elles prirent la fuite en évitant les zones de lumière qui serait susceptible de les faire repérer.

Quand à lui, il se posa sur une chaise et réfléchissait, pourquoi elle lui ordonnait de quitter le village ?

Et si c'était un piège tendu par eux, les adjaquants ?

A suivre……….


End file.
